Cancer incidence, morbidity and mortality in the Commonwealth of Kentucky are among the highest in the nation. The James Graham Brown Cancer Center's mission is to reduce cancer incidence, morbidity and mortality particularly within the Commonwealth and the region we serve. The clinical and research programs of the James Graham Brown Cancer Center have experienced tremendous growth in faculty recruitment, and in the development of scientific and clinical programs and shared use facilities. The long-term objective of the University of Louisville Cancer Education Program is to recruit, educate and motivate outstanding undergraduate and professional students to pursue further training and future careers in cancer research. The program fits exceptionally well within the strategic plans of the University of Louisville and we will implement novel recruitment, evaluation, and dissemination strategies to achieve the objectives of the program.